Voices
by The.Random.Girl.In.the.Corner
Summary: What if your only friends were voices, what if you were not normal, what if you killed others, would they still accept you  Non-Cannon, slightly AU  Advice is welcome.


Disclaimer;**I have and never will own Harry Potter, unless JK is willing to sell it on eBay for 20 pence, but until that day I will settle for fan fiction.**

**The idea behind this one-shot was that Harry grow up hearing voices partly due to the dark Lord and mostly due to the abuse he suffers at home, note I haven gotten round to giving Harry and age, but he is young and hasn't gone to Hogwarts yet... Okay**

Voices

You know it quite funny, the names of all of these drugs the nurses, doctors, chemists, tell me to take. _They have no name_ .They, the doctors; say they will help to make me sane, to help me cope with my fragile mentality. They say these _magic_ pills will make everything better for my _family_...don't they know my familys dead, _friends_... oh and of course not forgetting me...they almost didn't mention that. Funny, aren't I the patient here?

_"Of course you are sweetie,"_

Their words are horrible sickly sugar-coated with little sweet chemical white lies. But the lies taste so sweet, so tempting to consume and believe...I'm almost tempted to take those magical little pills, those sweet little magical pills that will make everything better. But...

I never do take them; they tell me not to, tell me if I do, then, then they won't be able to talk to me. That can't happen. I _need_ them to talk to me, to whisper and caress my mind with their sweet, sinful, holy, lustful, caring words that wrap around my mind like a snake wraps around it's pray slowly strangling it unmercifully towards its dying doom. But they won't hurt me; they promised me that, they promised me that in their sweet caresses, that they won't hurt me, they haven't hurt me… So far.

But, they tell me to do things, to hurt others, to leave them in the tormenting anguish which haunts _our_very being. Opps... I shouldn't have said that. Stupid! Stupid girl! They promised, they promised they won't hurt me, they don't hurt me! But, they never made any promise about others. The others had to learn the hard way, to be punished for their insolent belittling words, their accusing pitying, and fearful glances. I try to resist, I really do. But I am trapped, trapped in this slow suffocating strangulating hold they have over me. Their soft, sweet, velvety slow caressing whispers move my body like a puppet; an unwilling but so very willing puppet. I do try to resist, but how can I resist their soft silent pleas, pleas for us to stay together. I feel like Bella under the spell that is her Edward. But her need was fictional, mines is real.

"_Harry you know that your behaviour is wrong, don't you?"_

"_You know that taking your medication will help you to control your-self."_

But I don't need or want to take the medication, I don't want to lose them, I need them, I need to hear their sweet voices with their bitter bile words lacing my mind with the poisons of their desires. Without them I am a lost lonely soul in the vast emptiness of my mind, they are the light to my darkness, without them I am so lonely… I don't want to be lonely; I don't want to force them away. I don't want to be left alone with only the sickly sweet lies for comfort.

"_But if you take you medication you will be able to go outside again, don't you know that?"_

No you're lying! You are! They tell me you're lying. They will hurt you for lying to_ us!_

"_No honey we're telling the truth."_

Stop lying to me!

"_I am not lying to you."_

I told you stop lying to me!

_They're lying to you… you know what we do to liars? We make them pay… yes my dear…we won't let them lie to you again…you know what to do….just do it…they deserve it…they hurt you by lying to you…you know we're right._

They shouldn't have lied to me, I wasn't my fault, and liars have to pay. I hurt them badly. I think they're dying, yes they must be, bodies shouldn't lie in that position. Should I help her?

_No… they deserved it_

But they're dying!

_They tried to separate us…let them have their punishment_

But…

_Do you want to be alone, in the dark again…._

No…I…I don't

_Then let them lie there...don't worry we're here for you. No harm will come to you._

They're right, they're always right, she deserved it. She shouldn't have tried to separate us, I did warn them... Didn't I?

_Yes you did, don't worry we'll protect you… you don't need anyone else._

Yes, that's why my family had to pay, they said I was freaky, they tried to hurt me...the voices didn't like that, my aunt, my uncle, and my cousin...they had to pay... they has tried to separate me from my voices... they had to pay.

* * *

**Okay that is my first ever fanfic written, I hope it was okay**

**If you have any suggestions on how I could improve the story, I would really appreciate them**

**And thank-you for reading the fanfic**


End file.
